


That Guy

by Coprolite



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coprolite/pseuds/Coprolite
Summary: Daehyun's just that type of guy.





	That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8/3/16

Daehyun’s the kind of guy who believes in love at first sight. He’ll stare across the room longingly. He’d steal glances that aren’t as quick as he really thinks. His friends would give up on talking to him after following his gaze to a pretty boy at the other end of the cafe. They'd both shake their heads and feel sorry for the boy just trying to study and have some coffee.

 

They’ll continue their conversation with one less person.

 

And Daehyun wouldn’t make a move. He’d stare and be content with doing so. When something does eventually happen, it’s only because Youngjae’s the one to approach him.

 

“Is there a reason why you’ve been glaring at me for the last hour?”

 

He’d stare down at the pie a la mode he ordered before Youngjae walked through the door. The ice cream would be melted by now and his pie crust completely soggy. It’s drenched in vanilla soup. He swallows the lump in his throat.

 

His friends snicker. They’ve never been the best moral support. In the background, they mimic the way Daehyun stumbles over his words.

 

He’d begin, “I-uh...ummmmm,” and end with blurting, “you’re really cute!”

 

Luckily for Daehyun, Youngjae is the type of boy to find his panicked stutters endearing. Which is why Daehyun stares at the napkin in his hand. In blue cursive there is a name and a number. Youngjae will watch with an amused smile as he immediately tries calling it.

 

“I have to make sure it’s real.”

 

So, when Youngjae gets a text at three in the morning, he doesn’t have to think hard to figure out the sender’s identity. It’s an invitation for a movie date the very next day. Youngjae smiles and confirms a time.

 

Daehyun is the special breed of idiot to suggest a horror movie, for the off chance Youngjae is squeamish and will cling onto his arm. Youngjae smiles down at him during the gruesome scenes, feeling only somewhat awkward that someone he’s only just met is burying their face into the crook of his neck. At the end of the movie, Youngjae decides to play along with Daehyun. He agrees with the other’s declaration of bravery.

 

“Did you see how fake everything looked in that movie?”

 

Youngjae nods and laughs.

 

Daehyun is interesting, he thinks, and he’s excited to see where it goes.

 

 

Daehyun’s the boyfriend who whines if not given a reply immediately after a text. He’ll stare at his phone, waiting for a notification. And an hour later, when he deems himself officially ignored, he’ll throw a tantrum. He’ll engage in the silent treatment without ever telling Youngjae.

 

And when five hours pass, he only has himself to blame when he doesn't understand why Youngjae hasn’t tried to contact him and beg for forgiveness.

 

He just has to learn to deal with the fact that Youngjae can survive for days without talking to him. It’s not anything against him, Youngjae’s just very comfortable with being alone, reveling in his ‘me time.’ Daehyun’s not allowed to take it personally when he suddenly sees photos of Youngjae vacationing in another country with his family without notice.

 

As Daehun deals with that, Youngjae learns to live with having a constant stream of selfies taken of them together.

 

“I want to show off my boyfriend.”

 

Although, Youngjae thinks it’s fair to draw the line when he’s in the shower.

 

“But the lighting in the bathroom is the best here!”

 

 

Daehyun’s that guy who in the middle of sex, will stare deeply into your eyes, suddenly halting all actions. Youngjae will furrow his brows and before he can ask “what the fuck, why’d you stop?” Daehyun will begin to belt out the lyrics of a love song, (released long before either of them were born) serenading him.

 

“The moment just felt right, you know what I mean,” is how he’ll try to reason out the situation.

 

Youngjae would lie there, eyes twitching, as he waits for Daehyun to finish the second chorus. He doesn’t understand why every session has to be like this: flowers, candles, singing. He sighs and flips the both of them over, changing their positions. Youngjae leans down and shuts the hopeless romantic up with a kiss.

 

“Just fuck me, please,” Youngjae groans.

 

“I knew my singing would turn you on!”

 

Daehyun’s that idiot who has stupid arguments with Youngjae over who the best power ranger is (it’s totally black). And when the fight gets out of hand and Youngjae storms out, Daehyun will trail behind him a minute later. He’d throw on a disguise of some trench coat and fake mustache.

 

Throughout his spying, live updates are sent to his friends. Which, of course, they ignore.

 

Youngjae has sat down in a coffee shop.

 

Youngjae is drinking coffee.

 

Youngjae is looking at me!

 

Youngjae has discovered my hidden location and has ripped the newspaper, I was using to cover my face, out of my hands :(

 

...Green ranger is best ranger :\

 

 

Daehyun’s one of those kinds of people who’d talk in their sleep. Their words are incomprehensible and borderline creepy at times. Youngjae talks back to him on those nights, stifling his laughter.

 

 

Daehyun’s that guy who reads his and Youngjae’s monthly horoscope all the time.

 

“The moon’s alignment does not favor you well, Youngjae. Be safe, my love. Be aware of the color orange this week.”

 

 

Daehyun’s the boy who’d force himself to go to an amusement park, despite his fear of heights. He’ll go on the roller coasters and try to act cool. He’d flip his hair and offer his hand for Youngjae to hold--only to later have himself face down into a garbage can as he throws up the seven corndogs he’d eaten earlier.

 

“Kiss me,” he’d demand after, giggling as he chases Youngjae through the park.

 

But running isn’t a good idea either and he’s back in the trash can.

 

Youngjae stands off to the side, avoiding eye contact with the other patrons.

 

By the end of the date, Daehyun considers the whole day a success. All it takes to make him perfectly happy is their matching headbands. He’d be wearing bunny ears and Youngjae would have on tiger ones. His instagram is full of every possible angle of photo he can take.

 

 

Daehyun’s that inexperienced fool who thinks it would really be exciting if they brought chocolate syrup and strawberries into bed with them.

 

Youngjae crosses his arms, “You want to drizzle chocolate syrup all over me and my freshly washed sheets?”

 

Daehyun nods his head enthusiastically, “I could pour some in your belly button too and lick it out of you. Like, imagine if my tongue were a spoon and your belly button a bowl. Sexy, right?”

 

“Wow,” Youngjae exclaims unimpressed. “How can I refuse when you put it that way?”

 

“So, we can-”

 

“No.”

 

Daehyun mopes in bed as he eats strawberries and Youngjae reads a book.

 

Eventually, Youngjae looks over at Daehyun’s pathetic face as he stuffs strawberry after strawberry into his huge mouth. “If I give you a blowjob while you eat strawberries, will that satisfy you? And never ask to bring food into bed again?”

 

Daehyun smiles.

 

 

Daehyun’s the type of boy which Youngjae loves. He’s earnest and lays everything out there. He can’t handle his drinks well, he drives too fast, he has a gigantic ego, he gets too invested in mobile games and spends money, but goddamn if he isn’t charming as hell. He’s the kind of boy you imagine yourself with for years.

 

He’d be apart of that old couple people see walking along the pond in the park. He’d hold your hand and make some stupid joke. He’d point to a duck and imitate the sounds they make. It doesn’t matter if he looks dumb, he just wants to make you laugh.

 

You want to grow old with them.

 

That’s Daehyun.

 

And Youngjae is prepared to be the other half of that couple.

 

 

Youngjae’s that guy who loves Daehyun.


End file.
